Question: Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} - 5 = 9\sqrt{x} + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 5) - 7\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 6) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $-5 = 2\sqrt{x} + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-5 - 6 = (2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6$ $-11 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-11}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{11}{2} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.